Evaporator devices for active substances comprise in general a container device for the active substance which is diffused by means of a wick and through a casing provided with slots to the outside, the incorporation of a fan being considered as an additional means which contributes to increasing the degree of evaporation promoting the release and propulsion of the active substances.
In the case of patent WO 01/02025, a dispenser fed by a battery which incorporates a device for volatile substances located between the air inlet and outlet of the device, together with a fan which promotes the entry of air inside the device and propels it with the volatile substances to the outside, can be seen. In addition there is a cut-out system which determines the cessation of feed to the fan for a low battery level corresponding to a reduced level of volatile substances contained in the device.
Patent WO 03/086487 relates to an electric evaporator which basically incorporates a device for active substances provided with an external wick, means of heating, a fan and a grid structure through which the active substances pass to the outside. It also incorporates a rotating wheel which controls the position of the wick establishing greater or lesser closeness of the wick to the means of internal heating in order to regulate the degree of evaporation of the active substances.
In this case, the means of regulation linked with greater release of active substances is provided by the manual regulation of said wheel which varies the relative position of the wick with regard to the means of heating. Regulation is slow and the result in being noticed delayed until a period of time has elapsed.
Patent WO 00/69479 describes an evaporator device for volatile substances which includes an electric motor formed by rotor and coil arranged such that when electrical current is applied, the coin generates heat and a magnetic field is produced which causes rotation of the rotor. The volatile material is located adjacent to the rotor in order to be evaporated by the action of the heat of the coil and a fan connected to the rotor propels the active substances to the outside.
In none of the patents cited is there any mention of an evaporator device for active substances which allows any substantial and immediate acceleration of the release of active substances from a constant diffusion system such as the invention described below proposes.